Dirk loses it
by dayaoiz
Summary: After all the the time he spent with his Bro and Jake, Dirk finally loses something that he can't replace and it seems hopeless trying to find it again. Sadstuck DirkJake.
1. A sad day

*******Plz remember to reveiw this story and add me as a fav. thnx ^o^********

Once upon a time, Dirk Strider woke up without his shades on. "OMFFFFFFFGGGGGG!" screamed Dirk as he ran out of the room in his mansion house with a ton of bedrooms and stuff. His Bro was away fighting evil clowns or...IDK what he even does he has a pretty minor roll in cannon anyway so whatevs.

Suddenly, Jake heard Dirk screaming from next door because his uke senses were tingling. He ran over Dirk's house in his yellow thing pajamas and up to Dirk's room. He burst in the door and stares at Dirk with wide eyes. That was the first time that he had seen Dirk without his shades on! Dirk's eyes were beatiful!

"Omfg dirk!" Jake cry "your so pretty without any shades on! Why do you even wear shades? I like you better without them!"

Dirk started to cry and grabbed the nearest rainbowdash plushe he had (he has like five bajillion of them or whatever so yeah). He bobed "Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake! I'm a mancho anime guy! I can't let you see me without my shades! If I do that I will no longer be able to be an offical Strider!"

"Nevr fear Dirk!" Jake daid. "We will find your shades if it is the last thing that I do!"

Will Dirk find his shades? Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: Kawaii desu cafe!

*****Thnk u 27 people who viewed my sotry! ^-^ Here is the stunning second chptr!*********

Jake and Dirk an to a place to look for the shades because they could. The went into a radonsom cafe because its the perfect place for shipping to occor.

"Is this where you tippity toppity lost your blamborous shades old chum?" Said jake, looking round. He looked everywhere including under a few of the maid uniforms that the cafe had. Jake considered putting one on because it would mak him look ukeish and he want to look ikes so that dirk will get in bed with him an love him forevers.

They wlak around the cafe until it was time for the people who work oin the cafe too kick them out of it. Jake decid to steal a maid uniform so that he could wear it for dirk later.

Dirk took a ramune from the soda machine that they had in the place because lol it was a maid cafe and ramune was required for them ot have in there. It would be against the lay for them not to have ot in there!

"I have still not found my shades Jake!" Dirk whined.

"Never fear Strider my dear, we will find those blithering blothing shades bloody darn giddly gosh yet!" cried Jake.

**read the next chatr so c if they find them!**


	3. Chapter 3: Why dar club?

***********2 all the h8ters of ths fic, you're really lame! D:*********

Dirk and ajke walked down the steet. It was starting to get oretty dark outside and the streetlamps glowed like the shine off of a striders shades. It was very very pretty because striders are very very pretty lolz XD! Dey kept walking and came acros a night club that was litteralu out of pretyy much nowher.

"Heay Jake" sed Dirk "why Aont we go into that club to seee if we can find my adhas?"

"Ok." seaid Jake.

So they go into the club that had just kind of shown up out of nowhere and then Dirk c his bros bro dancing on pls. He have a smuppet hanging out of the badzled thing he wearing with pink glittery sequins on it and mlp on the caboos (lol, cabboos! X3!). Dirk and jake watched him and bro very good ata lole dangin. So gud tha Cal get off of Dirks skirladx an get up 2 dance with him.

"Lets murder him and steal his shades then do things with the body." Saind dirk, whining.

"Golly gee wilikers we cant do that sort of slandorous thing!" said jake "There are two many blothering blithery people about!" Dirk noded and they go 2 the bar two have sodas instead because they too young to drink booze.

Butt they see somone1 crying at the bar! It was becnoir and he was reading a book under the table. "Y u cry?" Asked Dirk.

"I..I'm not a real gooooooooooooooth!" cried becnor. "I just pretending bu i rely like to read naruto becas its a good manga tha is orignal an hav yoiz in it!"

Dey leb bar.

**STAY TUNED 2 FIND OT IF DIRK FIND HIS SHADES!REMEMBR TO REVEW AN AD AS FAV!**


	4. Chapter 4: A new frind! :D

******i hope u dont mind, butt i decided 2 put in my oc. sHes rely cool tho, so I hope u lik! :3!*******

dIRK was sad because he still not find his shades. He cry a single teer from his eye witch was not covered by any kind of shade. jAKE PAT his shopulder. "Dirk my old tip top spitch spotch chum, do not fear we will find your diddly dosh shades if it bloody gosh golly kills me!"

"I dont want you 2 die thio Jake." Dirk sed. "I car bout u."

"I wont." Jake sed.

Subly, a random purple wolffoxneko with wings ruin into Dirk and jaek! She knocked them 2 the ground! "Oh, sorry!" she said "My name uiz Violetanica Nekokitsunestarwolf! I'm sorry 2 bother you!"

"Dat ok." sed Dirk "U can help us becaz i herd of you an u like rely gopod at matriteal arts, sword fightin, sper fighting, and pret much any legendary otaku art. U also writ guid fanficton an you very hawt bu im gaey so i no interstd. u ALSO my lon lost sister an jaks too cuz ectobiology!"

"Ok." She sed.

**Yaaaaaaaay! Dik and Jake got a new friend! :D But will she come in handy and help them? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Oh noez! Bad guys!

********Pls remember to reveiw and fav. thx! ^o^***************

Dirk and my oc and Jake stil hadnt found Dirk shades. Dey had looked in a lot of place but they had still not found the shades. He wanted 2 find his shades as son as he could becaz he was a stridr and strider were nothing witout thr shades on. evry1 knew that.

Sudly, some bad guys apear! "Oh noez!" said Jak "How the blithity blodity frick are we going 2 get pased the bad guy that apeard out of nowher?!"

My oc was liek "I got dis." And she killed them all in less than 1 millisecond by using her spead and god powers that she was born with. "Cool sed Dirk. Dey went on.


	6. Chapter 6: Buldin

*******OMG...WILL Dirk find his shads? Stay tuned! And plz remembr 2 reveiw. Thnx! ^w^*********

Dirk, Jak, and my oc went to other place. thus other placs wuz a big skyscrapr. It waz bug and hug and probs important or somting like that 4 thenplot of the stoyt. Dey go onto evenator, whic no hav person dat pres butong so Dirk an mah oc had 2 do it themselves. Jaek didnt cuz he wus worrid som 1 touch penuts n den touch bitons.

Dey evntuly mak it 2 da top flor and luk round 4 dirks shads. "Golly gee gosh whiz! I don't dodtily dash beleiv tha yor shads r here dirk old chim." sed Jaek.

"Shut up jaek" said my oc (becauz luls, she kickas when she wanty 2 be and stuf. She col).

Dey kep loking round, but the no find the shads.

Sudly, dey c jan on top of buildin. Jan wuz makin ot wit dav bu she also had crush on jaek (she a ho).

My oc go over and push her off building.

Dav star at her in awe and also get crush on her cuz she awsom lik dat an he hav ting 4 wolfkitsunenekos (becus they cool!).

"Cume on drk" sed mah oc "yor shads not here"

*****stay tuned 4 nex chap! : 33*****


	7. Chapter 7: Vistor! : D 3

*****Iv ben taking a break, but im bac now! plz enyoy mor of the fic ^o^ H8ters plz lev : (******

dIRK and mah oc and jak decid 2 go bak 2 dirksa partment. They go 2 the aparetment and Dirk and jak sit down n sofa. Dirk start cry because he still not have his shads, so jaek hug him so he feels more better and has less sad. Dirk cry in Jaek's chest an he be sad, bu stil kinda manly at same tim becuz dirk.

Den my oc sees dave come to the door. She open it 4 him and let him in. "i hav falen in lov with you. u are very beutifu and it is love at first site. will u go out wit me and b my girlfrind?" Dave say.

"omg yus i will!" my oc saed, bouncing up and down in joy and waggung her multiple multi colored tails that come out of her body when hse is happy.

Jaek hug Dirk gen. "Don't worry chap old chum fellow, well find your shades!"


	8. Chapter 8: FINALEE!

*********THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTR!OMG!PLZ REMEMBR 2 REVIEW AND FAVORIT. THNK!******

mY OC and Dave get married and then Jake and dirk have yois forever but dirk never finds his shades. The end! ^-^


End file.
